parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 8.
Here is part eight of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Tillie: There, that’s much better. Hmmm… I better save these. Now let’s see, where was I? Hmmm, I wonder which way I ought to go… *Dennis: ‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe. *Tillie: Now where in the world do you suppose that… *Dennis: Uh… loose something? *Tillie: Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh… hehe… I- I was… no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh… I was just wondering… *Dennis: Oh uhh, that’s quite all right! Oh, hrmm, one moment please… Oh! Second chorus… ‘Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe… *Tillie: Why, why you’re a cat! *Dennis: A Cheshire Cat. All mimsy were the borogoves… *Tillie: Oh, wait! Don’t go, please! *Dennis: Very well. Third chorus… *Tillie: Oh no no no… thank you, but- but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go. *Dennis: Well, that depends on where you want to get to. *Tillie: Oh, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I g… *Dennis: Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go! Ah-hmm… and the momeraths outgrabe… Oh, by the way, if you’d really like to know, he went that way. *Tillie: Who did? *Dennis: The purple beaver. *Tillie: He did? *Dennis: He did what? *Tillie: Went that way? *Dennis: Who did? *Tillie: The white rabbit! *Dennis: What rabbit? *Tillie: But didn’t you just say… I mean… oh dear! *Dennis: Can you stand on your head? *Tillie: Oh! *Dennis: However, if I were looking for a white rabbit, I’d ask Berk. *Tillie: Berk? Uh… no, no, I don’t- I don’t… *Dennis: Or, there’s Eeyore. In that direction. *Tillie: Oh, thank you. I- I think I shall visit him. *Dennis: Of course, he’s mad too. *Tillie: But I don’t want to go among mad people! *Dennis: Oh, you can’t help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha… ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I’m not all there myself…. hahaha… and the momeraths outgrabe… *Tillie: Goodness. If the people here are like that, I- I must try not to upset them. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof